dinerdashfandomcom-20200215-history
DinerTown
DinerTown is the city in which Flo, her friends and everyone of the dash series live and prosper. A recurring aspect of DinerTown is the several relocation of all the buildings and neighborhoods in each game. Overview Starting with the original Diner Dash, DinerTown was not seen a lot, you only see Flo's Diner and her other restaurants with several building outlines in the background. In Restaurant Rescue, DinerTown is expanded a lot more, showing new restaurants and the biggest corporation company in DinerTown: Big Corp. However, all the locations of the restaurants changed in Cooking Dash. In Flo on the Go, DinerTown was expanded a tiny bit more to show several vacation spots and a train exit. Hometown Hero was not set in DinerTown but Flo's Hometown instead. In Diner Dash 5 BOOM!, DinerTown was incredibly expanded, featuring more district neighborhoods and more people. In spin offs, more and more locations of DinerTown were brought to light. However, the appearance of the town changes drastically in each game. In DinerTown Detective Agency, there were only one district with all the main buildings are in the same district. While in Avenue Flo series, there were three neighborhoods. Economy DinerTown itself is a very well off city, with many expensive buildings and divine palaces of eatery. The city is set in the way future where everything is alright and there appears to be no economic crisis. As the name suggests, food service is the primary industry of DinerTown with many types of restaurants open around the town. Local residents all work medium to high paying jobs and careers, as they can afford to tip higher than $100 for a meal. Money is used in cents and dollars, which appear to have Mr. Big's face on them. Politics With a big city like DinerTown, there are going to be political upheavals, DinerTown is governed by Mayor Wimple and the local hothead Mr. Big has a standing contract that allows him the rights to any land within DinerTown that has been unused for 1 total week. Community DinerTown is also known for it's friendly and active community, most of DinerTown is made up of friendly restaurant owners who serve and sizzle, and there are also many residents who have an appetite for good food. Local resident Flo frequently helps out the Dinertown population. There are also the bad guys and not-so friendly people and they usually seek to capitalize and ruin other people's lives. A noticeable villain is the evil Grub Burger, a nasty food corporation that is hellbent on taking over the lush, peaceful DinerTown. Districts Like any big city, DinerTown has several districts, where the community come out to live their lives and careers. There is a subway connecting each district and roads. Avenue Flo The most familiar neighborhood of the city, Avenue Flo(rida) is where the renowned Flo and her friends come together, there are also several other shops and businesses like Quinn's Wedding Planning Office and the Pet Spa where animals go to relax, there is also a lush park near the end of the district. Avenue Flo is where stories of both Avenue Flo and Avenue Flo Special Delivery begin, specifically in Flo's Diner. Squid Row Squid Row is where the circus is at, there are also several businesses and restaurants located here. The area is in a constant active state. The area is also heavily industrialized with several lines of factories populate the outline of this district. Bistro Bay Bistro Bay is what makes DinerTown coastal area, located near the ocean where there are beaches and water-related shops and an oceanic hotel for tourists, several boats and ships go out for vacation and fish catching. resident Flo also lives here and a very large store for children is located by bus ride. In Avenue Flo, Flo and Quinn's apartment is located at Bistro Bay. Champagne Falls Champagne Falls is where the rich and social elite wander, with several rich styles of business, inquiry and shops, everyone is welcomed in this district and is the place where you need to go for fancy treatments. Thyme Square Thyme Square is a booming downtown neighborhood, during the day it is normally void of activity and remains peaceful, but at night is when the lights go on and the sparkling beacons shine, Thyme square is only heavily active at night and is where the most Hollywood oriented go. Big Corp stands tall and proud near the coast. Yum Yum Square Yum Yum Square is the most peaceful and scenic districts of the city, the peace is very good for all residents that don't enjoy noise. There is a park and children's playground located to the upper left of the district and there is a bakery owned by Stella and an Art Museum. Wilson's Daycare stands near the intersection. Mr. Smith's farm is a bus ride away from this district. Yum Yum Square only appeared in Avenue Flo series. Gallery Diner Dash Sizzle and Serve All Restaurants unlocked minus Indian.jpg|Flo's restaurants in Avenue Flo as seen in Diner Dash: Sizzle & Serve Category:Places